Snowfire's Avatar Nativity Scene
by Shadows of Snowfire
Summary: Snowfire and the Avatar characters find the true meaning of Christmas...while getting lost in Ba Sing Se, watching flocks of koala-sheep, and trying to help Aang untangle the Christmas lights.  Partially inspired by "Fyre's Guide To Creativity" - R&R!


**Hello lovers of ATLA! This is my second ATLA fanfic, and should continue for a few chapters. A shout-out to **_**Forever Fyre**_** for letting me use her idea of an Avatar Fanfiction Warehouse! Enjoy the antics of Snowfire (my OC aka **_**me**_**) and the Avatar characters as they celebrate Christmas! :)**

Snowfire skipped happily through the halls of the Avatar FanFiction Warehouse, carrying a giant box of costumes, and completely oblivious to the miscellaneous characters from the show staring at her. As she made her way to the coffee-break room, Momo flew after her, landing on get shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Momo! Don't forget to get Aang a present."

When she stopped in the doorway, her jaw dropped at the horrific scene in front of her, containing Aang, Katara, Zuko, Ty Lee, Azula, Iroh, and Sokka. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled, dropping the box on Iroh's foot. He let out a small whimper. "My toes..."

Zuko raised an eyebrow while nonchalantly sipping his hot chocolate. "What do you mean?"

Snowfire's jaw was almost touching the floor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'WHAT DO YOU MEAN'_? CAN NO ONE ELSE SEE WHAT'S WRONG HERE?"

After a moment of silently glancing around the room, Katara sighed angrily. "Fine. I helped Aang give Appa a bath last night. I was SO tired I overslept, so I didn't have time to get a shower. So naturally, I FORGOT TO MAKE COFFEE!"

Everyone stared at Katara like she had gone bonkers. Sokka slid forward and gave the air a sniff, instantly recoiling. "Man, that's foul!"

"Thank you brother dearest." Katara growled.

"Oh-kaaaaay..." Snowfire blinked a few times. "Let's focus on the original problem, shall we?" she looked at the characters expectantly, tapping her foot.

Aang slowly raised his hand. "Um, what IS the original problem?"

Before Snowfire could reply, Azula sighed heavily. "That Zuko was born first, causing me to never have the title of Firelord."

Zuko looked confused. "Weren't you Firelord for like ten minutes?"

His sister shot him a death glare. "NO. You and Miss Prissy over here (an indignant exclamation of "HEY!" from Katara) interrupted my coronation."

"GUYS!" Snowfire snapped her fingers. "We still have a problem here!"

"THEN TELL US!" they all roared.

"Okay, geez, calm down. WHERE ARE ALL THE CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS?"

Sokka opened his mouth to answer, then stopped to stroke his invisible beard. "I don't know."

"We don't have time to set up Christmas decorations everywhere." Zuko explained. "Usually we just have Aang fly around the Swamp set with a bunch of lights. It's really not that much effort."

"You try untangling them after the holidays." Aang grumbled. Katara patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Snowfire still looked slightly shell-shocked, not noticing that Momo had flown across the room to munch on pastries. "But what about wreaths? Or candy canes? Or stockings? Or a nativity scene? Or _ANYTHING_?"

Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have so many fanfictions to do, we don't have time. In fact, today is our only day off in the next month."

A lightbulb appeared over the teenager's head. Sokka leaned over and whispered to Ty Lee, "Is that normal?"

She just shrugged. "Weirder things have happened here..."

Snowfire was now grinning from ear to ear. "Iroh, are you saying that _every _character in the show is off today?" The old man nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "Perfect! Can I have a cup of jasmine tea?"

He nodded happily and poured her a cup, while the others eyed her suspiciously. Zuko finally voiced their thoughts. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Gulping down the hot tea, Snowfire wiped her mouth daintily with a napkin before replying. "We, my friends, are going to act out the Christmas story!"

Their faces fell. "On our day off?"

"C'mon! It'll be fun! I even brought costumes!" Snowfire shoved the large box into Aang's face, making him sneeze. Since Aang's sneezes are far from normal though, he ended up causing a small tornado, which destroyed the basket of pastries, leaving Momo a very sad lemur.

"And what if we don't listen?" Azula sneered.

"Then I tell everyone your most embarrassing moments."

"I bet you don't know Ty Lee's!" Katara smirked triumphantly. "I've never seen that girl mess up one handstand."

"How much you wanna bet?"

Ty Lee gave a nervous laugh. "Um, Snowy? I've never seen you around the sets-"

"That's because I'm a highly trained ninja." Snowfire struck a cool yet cheesy pose. "I fight for peace, justice, and the right to play ukuleles!"

Sokka waves his hand wildly in the air. "Ooh! Ooh! I've seen you around the sets before!"

Snowfire face-palmed herself. "You were the one who let me _into _the set. I was looking for my Christmas list."

"Ohhhhhhhh."

Smiling, the ukulele-playing teenager said, "So everyone meet at the Ba Sing Se set at 1 o'clock, okay? That should have enough places to do the nativity scenes!" her eyes narrowed and she pointed to her own eyes, then the characters, as she moved out of the room.

A loudspeaker message echoed loudly through the warehouse. "All characters report to the Ba Sing Se set at precisely 1 o'clock."

Snowfire suddenly popped back into the room. "Two more things: uno, I love Zuko. B, Katara, you need to take a shower before coming to Ba Sing Se." then she vanished.

Azula began filing her nails. "So much for a day off..."


End file.
